undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
YWE Survivor Series 2017
Match Card 5 on 5 Elimination Match for the YWE Championship The Union (AJ Reyes, Tornado, Max Mercury, Rogan, & Thunder) © vs. Team Alieus (Alieus, Antho, Brett Storm, DoggyDog, & Phenom) Undisputed Heavyweight Championship Silvio © vs Mario Sanchez vs. Shadow Smackdown vs. Raw Angel, Arrow & Victor X vs. Lula, Phsycoz & Paul Omega Hardcore Championship Shane Hayes © vs. Demon Extreme Tag Team Championship SWED (Roacher & Francaios) © vs. Gold Stallion & Mr. Amazing Intercontinental Championship Jacob Cass © vs. Mystery Opponent United States Championship Cipher © vs. Justin James New Mexicoolz (Double D & Crazy One) vs. Bro Code (Ginji & Kid Wild) Aaron White vs. DJ Hero Background Aaron White vs. DJ Hero: Hero is looking for revenge and he was attacked by Aaron at the last CPV. Aaron is looking to get recognition as he aims to crawl up the ranks to get the spotlight. New Mexicoolz vs. Bro Code: The pair of brothers battle is out in this grudge match. Each of them has gotten in each others way costing each other the Tag Titles at separate times. They are looking to settle the score here. US Title - Cipher© vs. Justin James: J2 activates his additional rematch clause as he looks to do what he did at Money In The Bank, beat Cipher. Cipher wants to snap J2's ankles as he is quoted in saying he is sick of the sight of Justin and will deal with him as usual. IC Title - Jacob Cass© vs. Mistery Opponent: Jacob Cass has issued an open challenge to any opponent available as the win over Dynamite has given him additional confidence, who will challenge him? Tag Titles - SWED© vs. Gold Stallion & Mr. Amazing: Gold and Amazing look to bring the tag team titles to Smackdown, they said they have learn from their previous loss to the tag champions and will adjust their tactics, and they finally pull it off? Hardcore Title - Shane Hayes© vs. Demon Extreme: Shane Hayes managed to steal the Hardcore title at No Mercy from the grasps of both Angel and Demon. He says he will revolutionise the Hardcore Division however Extreme doesn't like the idea of this. Ex looks to win his first title in YWE, cab he do it? Smackdown vs. Raw: Angel has formed a team with Arrow and Victor X who currently dont see eye to eye, can he make them work together and lead smackdown to victory? Arrow says he will do what he can so see Smackdown Victorious while VX agrees to put there differences aside for one day. On the other side Lula and Phsycoz have also agreed to settle there differences after the CPV while Paul Omega claims he must steel the show in order to progress. UHC Title - Silvio© vs Mario Sanchez vs. Shadow: Silvio cashed in is briefcase and essentially stole the title from Shadow just minutes after he won it. Both Shadow and Mario Sanchez activate their rematch clause in order to make this a Triple threat match. Silvio says he will take on all commers, while Shadow says he will do whatever it takes to win back the gold. Mario says the stakes have never been higher and now is the time to show what he can truly do. 5 on 5 Elimination Match of the YWE Title - The Union© vs. Team Alieus: Alieus has teamed up with his Raw rivals Antho, Brett Storm, Doggy Dog and Phenom in hopes that they can even the numbers and take out the Union. Each of the 5 have their own goals however they have one thing in common, they want The Union dead and gone. Can the 5 work together and help Alieus regain the YWE Championships or will The Union find a way to win somehow? Results Category:YWE CPVs Category:Youtube Wrestling Entertainment Category:2017